Death and Rebirth
by Cheza-chan
Summary: No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.
1. A Rebirth

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew. Non-Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**Author Note:** (laughs nervously) If those of you who read December read this, you might have remembered me saying something about how I thought the end of one of my chapters seemed a little NaruHina, it was because I was having fun with this. This was once a one-shot but the idea kept expanding in my head, and I'm also fulfilling Kanemoshi's request of explaining how this _rebirth_ came to be.

* * *

_**Rebirth**_

_Sasuke ran a hand through his growing hair and down his neck. He was tired and worried at the same time. He folded the mission scrolls over themselves with a groan and dropped his head onto the desk. He doubted he had an even eight hours left before he had to leave with Naruto and Shikamaru again. Excited voices drifted into his home office from the hall and he smiled wearily. His only solace was now arriving._

_The door slid open. "Papa!"_

"_Hush. Your father's busy."_

"_I'm not. When did you get back?" Sasuke stood and moved to the young woman's side. "Is everything okay? You shouldn't be wandering around. This place is so big—"_

_Soft fingers pressed against the rambling man's lips. "Sakura-san said I'm fine. She also said to tell you that a young woman needs a period of rest and your clan can come back at an annual rate." Hyuuga Hinata blushed as she smiled warmly._

_Sasuke grinned and removed her hand from his mouth and placed it on her rounded stomach. "You have to forgive me. I don't know what'd I'd do if I lost this child, or even worse… you."_

_This would be their sixth child—the fifth and youngest was currently attached to her father's leg and trying to pry open his shuriken holster. Hinata gasped and both father and child stared at her, Sasuke clutching the small fingers gently to keep them away from danger. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry flooding his voice. "Do we have to go back to Sakura?"_

"_It's nothing," Hinata whispered. She took his hand and placed it atop her stomach. The Uchiha gasped, eyes widening slightly. The baby was kicking. It was kicking and he felt it. Ever since becoming a Jounin, missions ruled his life, but the feeling washing over him was euphoric. He laughed and Hinata giggled._

"_Papa? What's wrong?" Large, round, lavender eyes with the Sharingan wheel in them blinked innocently._

"_Daddy's just happy." Sasuke lifted the girl and placed her tiny hand to her mother's stomach. She squealed—the baby obviously knew its family's chakra—and both adults laughed. Using his free arm, the ebony-haired shinobi wrapped it around the shy young woman and drew his fiancée in for a loving kiss, their daughter squeezed between them._

_No matter what the mission, Sasuke would bring himself and his team home. Why? Just to see the smiles of his growing family; it's what carried him through life._

But it wasn't always like this…


	2. Shattered

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew. Non-Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**Author Note:** I'm very fond of this pairing now! And if ya'll don't like it… well, I can't help that. Just don't let it be the basis of why you decide to hate my story… And to inform you, I think the last Naruto episode I really sat down and watched instead of skimming through was 100… (shrugs) So this story is being based off hearsay and spoiler information I found around the Internet.

* * *

**_Chapter One – Shattered _**

Team 7 would be reunited once again. It would take almost five years.

The Akatsuki had proven themselves to be Naruto's and Konohagakure's worst enemy, but the village prevailed—the losses were great. Uzumaki Naruto then set off on his own to personally bring back the one labeled as a "traitor": Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade would allow him to do so, but if he came back empty-handed, she would send out the ANBU squads and the guarantee of the child coming back alive was nil.

The blonde young man paused just as he was about to take to the dense foliage and glanced behind him. Sakura stood just outside of the village gates, a determined expression on her face and her fists clenched at her sides. "Sakura-chan—"

"I'm going," she snapped, uncaring of the two guard shinobi watching her. "Tsunade-san said I was an exceptional medic-nin for my age and you'll need me more than anyone else."

Naruto turned back around and his shoulder slumped in defeat, but he was smiling. "You're so stubborn," he sighed. "Come on. And keep up."

Sakura sighed in relief as she ran out to join him. She had been a little worried that he would have taken off and left her. Even though she had improved tremendously, she knew she was still far behind when it came to her teammates. They traveled across branches in a companionable silence, keeping an even pace with each other. Sakura felt her heart begin to race the further away from their village they got and she tried to calm herself.

"We're meeting up with someone in a few minutes," Naruto said suddenly, his expression hard. "He has information for me." He also felt a rush of emotions as Sakura was, but it was anger; he was angry now that he took the time to think of how foolish and cowardly Sasuke's actions were.

The redhead's head rose slowly at the enormous pulse of chakra. They had both anticipated Sakura wanting to tag along and devised a plan. Gaara pulled the cork from his gourd and kept his narrowed green eyes locked on the trees. The signal—Naruto burst forth from them then exploded. A clone. The young Kazekage vanished and the real Naruto, followed by Sakura, landed in the clearing the redhead had previously inhabited.

The girl gasped as she found herself immobile and glanced down to see the whirlpool of sand that kept her trapped.

Naruto stopped moving and faced her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you if you came with me."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, still struggling to free herself. She bent and tried digging through the sand but her fingers slid right through it and nothing was being misplaced.

"It's useless." A pillar of sand rose beside Naruto and took on the shape of the redhead, his arms crossed over his chest. As the years progressed, boys that were short always manage a growth spurt. That's how it was for Gaara and Naruto; they both stood at equal height and that height was almost a foot more than Sakura's, who was glaring fiercely at them both.

"Keep her safe," Naruto said softly as he turned away. "If anything happens to me… Well…" He gave a dry laugh and took off running into the forest.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him. "Naruto, I hate you! If you don't return—both you and Sasuke, I'll never forgive you!"

"Urusai."

She turned her anger to Gaara. Six years ago they had been enemies, but now Sand and Leaf were building up an alliance. Sakura still hated him. Gaara didn't appreciate the looks he received and closed his eyes to them. He listened to the girl's startled and frantic cries and opened his eyes once silence settled. A dome of sand had been erected around the girl.

"Gaara!" she screamed from the inside. "Gaara, let me out! _Gaara_, you bastard!" She gave the inner wall a solid punch that caused a dent, but it soon returned to normal. Sakura sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Unable to tell how much time had already passed, she spent what she felt were hours drawing characters in the dirt. When she'd covered the entire area surrounding her in her sand prison, there were endless characters that spelled out "Hatake Kakashi", "Uzumaki Naruto", "Haruno Sakura", and "Uchiha Sasuke".

Looking over her work, the young woman's brow furrowed as she came across kanji different from the others. "Gaara," she read softly.

The narrowed green eyes slid open. Darkness had fallen hours ago and he had taken to resting atop the dome. They would probably be here for days—Naruto had also provided sustenance for the girl. After a week and Uzumaki didn't return, he was to take her back to her village. He heard his name called again and he silently slipped into his sand dome. "Nani?" he muttered, staring down at the pink head.

Temari was hardly around and there had been no female interaction in his life such as this, so it bothered him. "Hey." Gaara placed a hand to the girl's shoulder. She slouched against his leg and he realized she was fast asleep. '_Calling my name in her sleep?_' With a sigh and a scowl, he dropped onto the ground and allowed Sakura's head to fall into his lap. She moaned softly.

If Naruto perished, Temari would officially handle all negotiations because there was no one else in Konohagakure he wanted to speak with. She was already a liason so it should be no problem for her to continue and expound on that job. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

§§§

Sakura opened her eyes after fully resting and pushed herself away from the warmth. The Kazekage had been her personal pillow. She frowned then looked at the oversized calabash; the cork was still missing. If she plugged it, the sand might go away and there was a slight possibility of escape. '_A plug. A plug…_' The young girl kept her excited cry to herself as she found a sizable stone that would work. Sakura leaned over the boy to reach the gourd's opening. She gasped as a ribbon of sand snagged her wrist. Nothing would stop her. She switched hands and stretched further.

Gaara's eyes flew open at the overwhelming sensation of flowing sand and he found himself staring straight into the Chuunin's chest. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

Sakura yelled as a wave of sand knocked her to the ground and pinned her. "I have to get out there!" she continued shouting as she struggled. "They'll kill each other!"

"And you think you can stop that?" Gaara retorted icily as he stood over her. "You might have a fighting spirit but you're nothing more than a bedside nurse with the ability to heal. I doubt Uchiha would care if he ended your life." His eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, away from the tears streaming down the girl's dirty face. The excess sand retreated into the gourd and Gaara left Sakura alone with her tears. "Uzumaki," he snarled up at the now bright sky. "You better come back."

* * *

Three days without a sign. She had waited six years already—six long years, but now that they knew they were closer than ever, several days' time was killing her. Sakura rarely touched the food left for her and spent the remainder of the time damning Naruto and cursing Gaara, who was beginning to wish he _had_ killed her years ago.

Being away from Sonagakure since his father's untimely demise and since his becoming the new Kazekage was something he'd never anticipated. Being stuck with an overemotional kunoichi for a week was something Naruto had begged him to do. Gaara had to admit it was slightly better than sitting around and approving missions for the Genin teams. He'd sent three teams out on A-rank missions and they had yet to report in. The redhead smirked and figured they were probably dead.

"Gaara!"

'_Here we go again_.'

The dome of sand fell, swirling around the girl's ankles to keep her still. Sakura scowled at the boy's back. "I have to use the bathroom," she said caustically.

"Then go." She launched two kunai at him and Gaara glanced over his shoulder to stare at her through the wall of sand that had risen to protect him. Sakura stumbled forward as she was released. "Don't try anything stupid," he instructed as she stomped into the trees.

She found a small pond and was washing her hands when she stopped and stared at her reflection. She was pale from not eating or receiving sun and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Why? Why was she slowly killing herself? Sakura raised a hand and touched her cheek. She no longer felt hope. In four more days, she'd be going home empty-handed.

The Chuunin splashed her face with the cold water and stood, running a trembling hand through her hair. Team 7 would never be reunited again. Turning, Sakura made her way back to Gaara with little delay. The earth shifted behind her as she was spotted then receded at the shake of her head. "Don't bother," she said softly. "I want to go back."

Gaara's eyebrow rose slightly. "But—"

"I want to leave," Sakura repeated, never breaking his unwavering gaze. He stretched out his arm and created another cork in his hand, which he replaced in the opening of the gourd. Sakura stepped closer to him; she didn't have the strength to make it back on her own. Gaara lifted her easily into his arms and, with a soft sigh, he set out for civilization.


	3. Broken

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** EDITED CHAPTER!

Apprently there's some confusion about what's happening. As I said in the first Author Note, I haven't watched Naruto past episode 100 and I haven't read any of the manga at all. I want to put an end to the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, so I killed Akatsuki in another three-year time skip I created myself. (holds up three fingers) That's three years gone. Another year goes by and during its passing, Naruto finally finds Sasuke and the two hunters find them both.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Two – Broken _**

Tsunade thought it was pointless to send anyone out to look for the missing children, but she was being double-teamed. She buried her face in her hands with a deep sigh.

"Hokage-sama!"

"I heard you," she groaned. "I heard you last week, yesterday, and I hear you right now."

"Then do something!"

The Godaime raised her head, eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Iruka. Sarutobi might have had a soft spot for you, but to me, you're another ninja." She did have a soft spot for him; she had a soft spot for all her ninjas, but they were all under a lot of duress right now.

Iruka scoffed and turned his back to the woman. Kakashi stepped forward. "Did Sakura say she was leaving with Naruto?"

"No. Naruto would never have allowed her to, either."

"So she's out there by herself? A medic-nin?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she laughed dryly. "I can't feel any worse than I already do, you know."

"I'm only trying."

It had been almost two months since Naruto set out and there was no sign of the boys and now, Sakura. Tsunade was still holding off on sending out a squad because she couldn't stomach the thought of her apprentice being caught in the crossfire. There was something else she could do, though. She caught the Jounin's eye and Kakashi touched Iruka's arm, turning the young man back around. They understood their Hokage's silent request and gave identical bows at the waist before disappearing.

Tsunade leaned back with a deep groan then began searching for her stash of sake. Had she something to warm it with, it would've eased her nerves a considerable amount.

§§§

The two cloaked figures moved silently through the treetops. Zooming from branch to branch with skilled grace, nothing went unseen by them. The only decorations on the white porcelain masks were the Leaf emblem and two stripes, each on the opposite cheek. The shorter of the two stopped and fell into a crouched position. The action was mimicked and both found themselves staring down at two shinobi barely hanging onto their lives.

"Missing-nins from Kumogakure," a soft voice stated. "I'll finish the job. You go on ahead." He dropped down with nary a sound while his partner continued on. Placing a foot to the chest of the blonde-haired shinobi, he was reward with a pained gasp and a gurgle. "Who did this to you?"

"De… demons… Two… Please, end my misery…"

The hunter pulled the katana from the sheath on his back with an echoing ring. "What did they look like?" he asked, the weapon dangling from his lax grip.

"Both had… glowing red eyes… Please… Hurry!"

"Kami-sama be with you."

The Cloud shinobi closed his eyes, barely emitting a gasp as the sword pierced him and his partner beneath. The blade was slowly removed but not replaced.

"Naruto," the hunter breathed softly, masked face staring up at the sky. The information received proved that Sakura was still missing, possibly dead. The katana-wielding ninja disappeared, eager to give the found news to his partner.

* * *

After a year of following the trail of dead bodies left behind by his prey, Naruto was able to confront the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke. He found him standing over the mutilated body of Orochimaru.

Sasuke twitched at the sudden presence and the flow of blood down his arm hastened slightly before resuming its run in slow rivulets. With the man's life force decreasing, the power he'd been given because of the curse did also, so it had taken all of his rage, stamina, and chakra to complete the job. The Sharingan was activated for what the young man hoped was the final time. His left arm was just about useless. Sasuke snatched a kunai from the ground and spun, flinging it.

The blade was stopped inches from the hunter's masked face. Naruto ran out and stood before the Uchiha, arms spread. "Tsunade-no-baachan told me she wouldn't send you!" he yelled, expression furious.

"By order of the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, we—Kyoushu and Shugo—were sent to bring you back," the smaller of the pair stated softly.

"Unharmed," Shugo added.

It was apparent by their given names who did the "taking care of". Naruto grinned as he sighed in relief. "Sasuke—" The hunters dropped from the tree, Kyoushu's katana unsheathed. Naruto's wide, blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears and his hands hovered over the brunet's.

"I don't want to go back," Sasuke whispered, forcing the kunai deeper. "Not now…"

Naruto coughed, his blood trailing down his chin and flowing from his wound. "Sasu…ke… I promised Sakura…" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked it away. The Uchiha spun out of the grip and stood with his back to the blonde's. In his right hand, in a firm grip, was the bloody kunai. His Sharingan gaze was locked on the two hunters.

"We weren't sent to harm you," Shugo said firmly, standing before his partner. The Uchiha smiled sadly. "…I can't go back." He charged ahead.

Naruto turned, a hand over his wound. "Sasuke, no!"

Kyoushu raised his katana instinctively. Using the Shunshin no Jutsu, Sasuke concealed his disappearance with a swirl of dirt and leaves. He appeared between the two men, the kunai grazing Shugo's mask as the hunter jumped back. Kyoushu turned sharply.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto screamed, his and the kyuubi's chakra flaring.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you that read this chapter already, I tore out the last part with Sakura because it just really didn't seem appropriate being there... Sorry.


	4. Return

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** (smile) Thank you for the review, **Saico-san**… and yes, I agree… (mumbling) I didn't wanna change it… Actually… I didn't want to put in the part with Sakura, just the one with Naruto, Sasuke, and the hunters. It's just that, I have fears… I want for my readers to be able to understand. But… yeah, I dun like that part with the revelation of Sakura so early! (tears it out) There, a short chapter, long chapter, short chapter, then long chapter… Gooooomeeen for all the sudden changes. I promise to stop after this (sheepish smile).

From the previous chapter, another year has gone by since Naruto found Sasuke and the hunters found them both…

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Three – Return _**

Shizune was put in charge of the Godaime's appointments and meetings. Jiraiya had even taken the time out to settle down and offer the village help. He worked alongside his teammate's right-hand woman. They, and many others, were doing this so Tsunade could rest and try to regain her bearings.

Was the world so big that five skilled shinobi could disappear within it? She had no answer and rolled over on her futon, the empty sake bottle falling from her fingers. Two years—it had been two years since she sent her two best and only hunters out to bring back three children; two years since Sakura just mysteriously vanished without a trace.

Tsunade covered her face with her arm, suddenly feeling queasy. She was almost positive one of her loyal subjects would report in and deliver the personal effects of all her missing-nins. There was a knock to her closed door and the Godaime sat up with a start.

"Hokage-sama. Kamizuki Izumo desu," the voice stated. "I was told to give you this message: come to the village gates."

Tsunade felt his chakra recede and she allowed one bare foot to touch the floor; she suddenly felt very cold. She eased her other foot down and began strapping on her heels. It would probably be someone from the neighboring village bringing her the effects she so didn't want. Her expression hardened as she stepped out into the sunlight she'd been missing for weeks. It should have been raining.

The crowd parted as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune strolled forward to the gates. The Hokage froze, eyes wide, and covered her mouth. Jiraiya placed a hand to her shoulder, squeezing lightly as the woman began crying. "Clear the emptiest wing of the hospital," he told Shizune. "And take some ANBU with you to guard it."

"Hai!" The young woman disappeared.

The Kazekage stepped forward and gave a slight nod. "I believe they belong to you." He glanced behind him to where his own Jounins carried four. Sakura stood protected by two more, her head downcast. "Your hunters weren't unmasked or destroyed because they were just barely conscious when we found them and they're still alive." Gaara moved his gaze over the somber pink-haired girl then faced the Godaime once more. "She wouldn't let me kill them." He freed an arm and used it to indicate that the four shinobi head to the hospital. They disappeared. "I think that's it." The redhead turned and began strolling out of Konoha.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out, wiping quickly at her face.

Sakura waited until Gaara passed by then followed, the two Jounins remaining at her side.

"Sakura!"

Sakura raised her hand and slowly reached out to Gaara. The Sonagakure group stopped and the boy glanced at her then over his shoulder.

Tsunade laughed softly and ran out to the returning girl. The Sand Jounin left behind eyed the Hokage warily, his hand hovering near his weapon's pouch. "I thought you were dead," the blonde woman sighed, hugging her former apprentice. She stepped back, eyes wide, and stared at the girl's stomach. It was slightly rounded. "Is it…?"

Sakura nodded. Her mouth smiled but her eyes held over seven years of sadness. Tsunade squeezed her lightly then took her arm and led her through the village to the hospital. They were allowed admittance to the cordoned off hall where her wounded shinobi lay.

Sakura stopped before she entered a room and a hushed conversation between her and the Godaime ensued. The young woman turned to her bodyguard and he posted outside the room she disappeared into. Sakura removed the black cloak she wore and rolled up her sleeves. Sighing deeply, she stared from one hunter to the other. The only light came from that which was in the ceiling—they had gotten a windowless room. She moved to the closer bed and reached out to the white mask. Her fingers curled into her palm and she raised her other hand, both hovering over the cloaked chest. She closed her eyes. The visible chakra around her hands was used to mend the damage internally and externally.

The uniformed figure coughed and the girl relaxed, dropping her arms. She touched her fingers lightly to the mask then moved to the other bed. Once there, Sakura raised her hands. She pulled away quickly and rushed from the room, slamming the door behind her. She questioned the Sand-nin about Tsunade's whereabouts and he silently pointed to the end of the hall. Sakura smiled and rushed there, carefully and quietly sliding open the door. "Tsunade-san?"

The blonde raised her head. She was sitting at the end of Naruto's bed. The boy had the room to himself.

"There's something preventing me from healing one of your hunter's organs. You might have to perform a surgery."

Tsunade stood with a sigh and strolled over to the open door. She placed a hand to Sakura's shoulder and the girl lowered her head. "Stay here with Naruto in case he wakes up. Shizune is keeping Sasuke stable. Him, I want to deal with myself also."

Sakura nodded and the door closed behind her. She made her way to the desk in the room and took a seat, placing a hand atop her rounded stomach. If Naruto hadn't left her, this child would never have been created. If he hadn't left, she would have never realized true love could be found with the most irrational, unreasonable person alive. "Naruto, I hate you…" Sakura tried to stay calm for the sake of her baby.

"Sa… kura… chan…" The blonde's face was contorted in pain. "Sakura… chan… gomen…" Sakura looked away from the bed, trying to shut out his voice as he continued. "But… I brought back… Sakura so… so you have… to forgive… forgive me…" His face relaxed into a weak smile.

Tsunade stared at the five senbons she'd pulled from her hunter and wiped the blood from her hands before finishing the job of healing him. Kyoushu sat on the opposite bed, one leg drawn up. He wanted to remove his mask to speak with her. "Sakura-san—"

"Don't worry about it," the Godaime groaned, working the kinks from her shoulders. "If there's ever been anyone more loyal, even more so than you two, it would be that girl and that boy." She smiled, knowing the other man had begun listening also. "Granted, if they were ever captured by enemies, Naruto would fight to the death—"

"Sakura-chan would also," the older of the two hunters snapped.

"I know she would," Tsunade laughed, purposely patting him on his stomach. He hissed in pain and swatted at the woman's hand. "Take care of each other and yourselves," she sang, waving tot hem over her shoulder as she strolled out of the room. She closed the door then removed her outer "gamble" shirt before making her way to the single room in the middle of the hall.

Tsunade sighed deeply and opened the door, disappearing inside. It was locked behind her.

* * *

Gaara was unapproachable. Temari was the only one to risk it. She stood before her little brother, bowed slightly at the waist. "The Konohagakure shinobi we found are recovering. Shikamaru told me." The lazy Jounin would remain her source of information so long as he stayed alive.

The redhead's fingers twitched. "Then where is she?" He wanted his woman back at his side. She made him feel less violent, and brightened every room she walked into. Gaara's rage began to grow. "Where, Temari?" he growled.

"In her home village."

"She was happy here! For two years, you saw her smiles. How does she look now?"

"Miserable," the blonde Jounin admitted, straightening herself to full height. "I'll return and find out what's keeping her."

"You do that."

Temari nodded then back out of the room, removing the large fan from her face as she went.

Gaara scowled and stood. He'd go bring her back himself but the guarantee of not killing someone in the process did not stand. The normal flapping of his cloak against his legs as he walked was no more because he had given it to Sakura on their journey out. The young Kazekage stood on the balcony overlooking most of the village. '_Sakura…_' He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the wall.


	5. Comfort

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

* * *

_**Chapter Four – Comfort **_

She had been home for a week and had not once set foot outside of the hospital. Sakura sat in the lobby, her hands folded in her lap. She couldn't leave without properly talking to Tsunade to discuss her new living conditions and the Godaime was busy right now taking care of things upstairs. She sighed softly and tilted her head backwards.

"Oh, my God. Sakura?"

Her green eyes widened at the voice and she straightened herself, staring at the front doors. As one held open the door for the other two, in walked three young women she had never expected to see for the remainder of her life. Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi. Three girls who had teased her endlessly during her childhood. At a flower-picking session, Ino had chased them away. Sakura smiled wearily. They hadn't changed much, not in appearance anyway.

Ami had allowed her hair to grow beyond the rest of the side of her face was wrapped with a black ribbon. Fuki's spiky hair had been transformed into a ponytail and Kasumi still had her orange Afro hairstyle, minus the bow. Fuki stood to the back of them while Ami and Kasumi sat beside the pink-haired woman.

Sakura shifted to better the being growing within her and also for her own comfort. This caused the light to bounce off her new hitai-ate, thus invoking a fierce barrage of questions. Tsunade stood at the hallway entrance, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. She knew she should rescue her apprentice but confrontations such as this would help loosen Sakura up for the interrogation she had in store.

Sakura spotted the woman over Kasumi's Afro and raised her hands. "Sorry," she said, quickly standing. She backed away from the trio with an apologetic smile. "If I'm still around, we can catch up. Also… if you happen to see Ino, tell her… stop by to see me." With a bow, she turned and walked away with the Godaime.

Tsunade wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder with a deep sigh. "Good, old Konoha, huh? But you seem to root for a different team." She tapped the metal face of the hitai-ate where the Sand emblem lay. "Care to explain?"

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed, closing then slowly opening her eyes.

"It's a long walk to upstairs and with the ANBU hanging around, there are no other ears listening besides mine."

By the time they reached the level with the more classified patients, Tsunade was caught up on Haruno Sakura's current life story. Long story short, after being abandoned by Naruto and having the reborn Gaara take care of her, she took up shelter in the allying Hidden Sand Village; she was unable to return to Konohagakure because of the painful past it held. A year in Sonagakure proved to her that Gaara actually had both heart and soul, even if he tried to repress them all too often, and things slowly progressed from there.

"And you're not worried about bearing a child for Jinchuuriki?" Tsunade asked.

"No. I'll love him or her with all my heart." Sakura brushed her hair back and stared at the brunette bowing before them. Behind Shizune was a bandaged and exhausted Naruto. The medical Jounin slowly rose and Sakura felt herself growing uncomfortable.

"Sasuke's awake," Shizune said joined her Godaime and friend, leaving the two members of Team 7 standing side by side outside of Sasuke's room. "He's perfectly fine but I recommended a few more days' rest, especially where his eyes are concerned."

Tsunade hid the surprise she felt at that statement. '_Does that mean… he…? No, he couldn't have_.' She shook her head then grinned at the young adults. "Go on in," she whispered. "I'm sure he won't bite." Her attempt at lightening the mood did nothing and Naruto and Sakura remained stone-faced.

They reached for the handle at the same time and Sakura trembled slightly as the blonde's fingers squeezed hers lightly. They pushed the door open slowly. The sole surviving Uchiha turned his dark gaze on the pair just beyond the door.

Maybe it was the light—Tsunade smile—but she swore Team 7 hadn't changed at all. She stepped closer to the door and gave them a once-over. Thirteen-year-olds again, Naruto was the loudmouth, Sakura was the young girl blinded by childish wishes and unable to see her goals and dreams, and Sasuke was the avenger who only opened himself up to the loudmouth and young girl. Tsunade shook her head and smiled, closing the door on the beginning sobs from an emotional Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke blinked several times and slowly realized he was still in the hospital—where else would he be? He turned away from the bright light streaming through the window and stopped the sweep of his gaze on the figure sleeping at the single table pushed against the wall. He didn't need Sharingan to tell the woman was carrying a second life.

Sasuke sat up slowly, draping an arm over his raised knee. He'd never expected Sakura to wait for him—the thought rarely crossed his mind—but he never thought she would have started a life of her own already. And with whom, he wondered.

Raising a hand, he brushed his hair aside and laid the heel of his palm against his right eye. It had happened. He had reached that level: the Mangekyou Sharingan. And with it, he had finally been able to destroy his brother. With his own power, he had defeated Uchiha Itachi, but he still didn't feel free.

The soft raps on the door caused Sakura to stir but not rise. Sasuke couldn't find his voice to order them in but the door slowly slid open anyway. His eyes widened slowly and he looked away. The first Chuunin-led team that had been sent after him over five years ago slowly filed into his room.

The grinning blonde was the culprit. Naruto had gone and gathered them all so they could be the first to officially welcome the Uchiha back home. He backed up until he was at the table where Sakura slept and rest his hip against the hard wood.

"We can't wake her up," Neji sighed, closing his eyes. "It didn't make sense for us to come here at this time."

"Some ninja you are," Naruto snorted. He placed a hand to the pink head and it was slapped away.

Shikamaru chuckled softly, shaking his head. "He got you there. I guess you can't expect anything less from someone trained by the Godaime herself."

Chouji leaned forward and slightly opened his eyes only to squint them again. He paused in the shoveling of chips into his mouth to speak and lowered his hand. "Hey. Doesn't Sakura-san look a little f—" Kiba, laughing loudly, slapped a hand over Chouji's mouth and glanced nervously at the sole woman in the room.

Sakura stood slowly, pulling back on the Kazekage's cloak, and faced the group. She smiled a little too sweetly and even the infamous Hyuuga wished he could make himself scarce at the fierce, "ready to kill" chakra flowing from the woman. "My time here is used up," Sakura stated, straightening her hair and fixing her hitai-ate. Shikamaru had to raised an eyebrow at the latter action.

Paying the stares no mind—Tsunade had already okayed her move—Sakura stepped to Sasuke's bedside. Leaning down, she placed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't run away again," she whispered, rubbing his arm consolingly. He nodded, already positive he would have ANBU watching his every move from this point on out.

Sakura sighed deeply then made her way to the door. She slid it open and turned. For a brief moment, it was as if her form flickered and she was the childish young girl from long ago. Waving, she disappeared behind the closing door. The Sand Jounin resumed his place at her side and, together, they started out of the hospital. The woman had been hoping to catch sight of her team leader while here. On the first floor, her wishes were answered.

The gravity-defying mop of silver hair was bent over the reception desk. Sakura snuck up behind him, knowing he sensed her, and slipped the other side of his hitai-ate over his eye. The figure beside the Jounin turned out to be none other than Iruka. "Sakura-san," the brunet laughed. "We were just trying to convince them to let us see you guys."

"Well, I'm leaving shortly for Sonagakure. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will still be here so we should get together now. Can I have a few minutes?" she said to the ninja beside her. He closed his eyes, bowing his head, and disappeared.

Kakashi finally pushed his hitai-ate back up and stared down at the glowing woman. He held out his arm and she took it with a bright smile. Iruka moved to her left side and they walked out.

Now in a quaint little eatery Sakura never remembered being in Konoha, she placed down the mug of warm tea and gaped at the blushing Iruka. "I can't believe you're a Jounin. I thought you loved teaching kids."

He scratched the bridge of his scarred nose then smoothed a hand over the white strip on his cheek. "I do. I was coerced into it but it's not so bad after all. Kakashi and I actually just came back from a mission."

"Amazing. Do you have your own team yet?" Sakura asked, raising her cup to her lips.

"Not yet," Iruka sighed. "I doubt I'll get anyone as good as Kakashi-sensei'a team, though."

The Copy Ninja's eye curved upward. "Yeah. I have a great team. Sakura-chan's the best. By the way, just to change the subject, how many months along are you?"

"Four," the young woman replied with a smile. Sakura placed a hand to her belly. Iruka smiled warmly and reached around the table to cover her hand with his own. They both jumped, the girl's eyes wide.

"Foreign chakra," the young man laughed. "He kicked."

"Hard too," Sakura mumbled.

"Takes after Gaara already." Kakashi smiled at the glares he received and dutifully ignored them.

"Speaking of…" Turning her hand over, she squeezed Iruka's fingers then released them. "I should get back before he throws a fit and comes flying over here." Both men nodded and politely stood as she did. Bowing slightly, Sakura waved as she walked away from the table and out of the shop.

She met her bodyguard at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Three days of traveling. The young woman sighed. '_Maybe I should have Gaara come out here for me_.'

§§§

"You're not even waiting for your beloved return?" The doors had been throw open and the scowling Sakura was now flanked by two Jounins.

Baki stood, slamming his hands down atop the round table of their meeting room. "Have you no respect, woman?" he shouted. Sakura glared heatedly at him.

"You're the one who has no respect," Gaara said in a soft voice, slowly standing from his seat directly behind the four statues of the Kazekages that had come before him. He calmly made his way around the table and to the fuming woman. "First of all, you're not my beloved. Second, for almost three weeks, this place was quiet and orderly. For almost three weeks, I didn't have full-grown men crying to me about you."

Sakura subtly bit down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She knew that much was true.

The Kazekage raised his head, a smirk on his already smug features. "For almost three weeks… and I couldn't stand you being gone." Under the gazes of many, including the Kazekages gone by before Gaara, former enemies shared a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** (yanks the skin off her face) Guuuunh! I think I made Gaara a little too... sappy/mushy...

Mmmm! I'm going to think of this chapter as a saga closed. With Sakura back in Sonagakure, the chapters are gonna mainly take place in Konoha now. Hopefully… If I can think of what I want to write next. (siiiiiiiigh) And here I thought this was going to be simple and fun. Well, it's fun, but… bah! Here's the chapter...


	6. Yamada Mizuiro

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** Sakura and Gaara's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I know I said that was the end of them but then I realized I needed bridging chapters and they were the only ones I could play around with. (purrs) Ask me what I was thinking as the bridging chapters come out and I'll tell you I have no idea… I just wanna get to the Hinata/Sasuke saga…

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Five – Yamada Mizuiro_**

They had intended to just lop off the head but breaking the spine would do. Baki's Kaze no Yaiga sliced through the water barrier and the clone behind it. He scowled and stood still, waiting. There was a faint rise of chakra to his left but experience told him it was a feint. The Sand ninja stood his ground, eyes narrowly staring ahead.

And as it usually does, the spine was snapped. The figure sat, hidden in the shadows. An arm was outstretched and the fingers of the hand slowly closed inward to form a fist. "Bang," a voice whispered.

* * *

Sakura was barricaded in her room; Gaara's sand filled over nook and cranny, forming a protective dome halfway down the building. A ruthless murder had taken place right below their window and, with the baby due in two months, Gaara wasn't taking any chances.

Two ANBU members, sent by Tsunade, stood with the Kazekage and a few of his Sand-nins and stared down at what used to be Gaara's advisor. All that remained was intense blood splatter and a copper-colored puddle. "Someone from Kirgakure?" the masked Konoha shinobi spoke.

"It's pointless for them to try and overpower my village," the redhead stated coldly. He glanced behind him, up at the dome the village's sand had been used to create. So close to home. His eyes narrowed and the sand rained down several more yards. He closed his eyes at the sudden blast of wind and knew his sister had arrived without turning.

"Baki, huh?" The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. She snapped her fan shut and stuck it behind her so it slid into place in the sash around her waist. "He was kind of a pain, but… it's still a major loss." Temari raised her eyes to the dome. "Does she have enough air in there?"

"She'll be fine," Gaara scoffed. He turned and faced the two masked figures. "Tell your Hokage the only evidence available for her to work by is that the assassin is skilled with water jutsus; possible an advanced bloodline." They nodded and disappeared. "Clean this up," the young man then told his own ninjas. Temari leapt away first and her brother followed. The sand fell, washing over the lower buildings, and the siblings landed on the outer hall of the mansion.

Sakura stared at them through the glass, watching them converse. She hadn't been quite fond of the man but it wasn't her placed to say so and he _had_ been an important figure—a few rungs below her Gaara. She sighed and placed a hand to her beach ball-size stomach. A slow grin spread across her face. Gaara was going to crap his pants in two months' time if he hadn't already figured out they were having twins and she wasn't going to tell him.

The sliding glass door was opened and the redhead entered; Temari had vanished. "You're going back to Konoha until this person is caught."

"And you?"

"For thirteen years, I've gone without sleep. What's a month or two?" He placed a hand to the pink head and drew it downward, tucking stray strands behind the woman's ear.

"That might make the Jinchiruuki think he has control again," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes.

"I've not completely mastered what I can do with my sand but Shukaku knows better, especially with you at my side." A faint smirk tugged at his lips but quickly vanished. "Pack what you need. The child might be born on foreign soil but he's still going to be a citizen of the Wind Country."

Sakura shrugged, not ready to argue with him, but didn't make any motion to move. In fact, she folded her hands in her lap and allowed herself to get more comfortable. She would pack when she was ready or until Gaara lost his patience; it was obvious which would come first.

§§§

Sakura smiled warmly as the door swung open and she found herself unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. The woman opposite her was in a similar position. She reached out and wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms.

Sakura had forgotten, after her first fateful return, to visit her mother; she thought the new had spread this far but apparently not. "We have so much to catch up on," she said, squeezing the woman. They were of the same height now. Sakura closed the door behind her and the ever-watching Godaime Kazekage headed back to his village.

* * *

Naruto sat, waiting, at Ichiraku. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Sasuke to join him and his stomach was so twisted with doubt that the other would or would not show, he'd only had five bowls of ramen. The young man sighed and lowered his head to the counter and listened to the world behind him as he continued to wait. Their last conversation hadn't gone anywhere, just him telling the Uchiha no one hated him for what he did—maybe the citizens of Konoha, but not the shinobi.

Naruto groaned loudly. If Sasuke didn't show in the next fifteen minutes, he would leave and find Tsunade to see what could be done about him advancing in rank. His senses grew alert and the man slowly raised his head to stare at the dull and lifeless figure standing beside the booth.

On top of the black cloak he wore over black clothes—if anything, he looked more like his brother that way—the Uchiha still wasn't talking; Naruto was hoping to change that. He glanced at the young woman behind Ichiraku's counter and Ayame quickly looked away. He was numb to such reactions because it was to be expected.

"Sit down!" Naruto laughed, indicating to the stool beside him. "I'll get you a bowl. What do you want?" Sasuke stared blankly at his folded hands, unable to find his voice; he doubted he would anytime soon. Naruto's grin remained on his face even as he ordered a beef miso ramen for his old friend. "Ayame-chan," he sang, leaning forward.

The redhead giggled, smiling. "We missed you while you were gone, Naruto-kun." She glanced at Sasuke; the smile left her eyes but not her face. "And it's good to have _you_ back." The dark eyes stared, unblinking, and she was forced to look away. It would always be like that.

"Sasuke, how long are you going to act like a child?" The brunet glanced at the man next to him. Naruto glared back. "No one's going to feel sorry for you forever, if they even do at all. I'm sure half of them are terrified of you rather than disgusted." Sasuke averted his gaze to the street at the many villagers walking by. They did hate him; he could feel it. "When you're ready to grow up…" Naruto tossed the money for his bowls and the one for Sasuke onto the counter. "I'll feel sorry for you. Until then…" He stood and disappeared.

Sasuke turned away from the explosion of smoke and stood also. He would head back to his empty house and whittle his days away there. Ayame stared at the bowl of ramen she held and sighed. She had left two weeks prior to his being released from the hospital and Sasuke hadn't expected to see her again for maybe a year, if at all. He lowered his eyes to the ground as the small group of kunoichi drew nearer.

"Everyone's creating a family," Ino sighed loudly, tucking her arms behind her head.

"I'm not," Tenten retorted, crossing her arms.

"Look how big Sakura and Hinata's stomachs are!" the blonde gushed, making said women blush. "How many months do you have left?"

"A few weeks," the blushing Hyuuga replied softly.

"Two months," Sakura sighed. "Hinata, you're so lucky! I feel awful… and that bastard shipped me… off." All four girls stopped and stared at the man standing before them.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from Hinata's rounded stomach. He knew, as she was the heir to the clan, it was her duty to produce children, but the Hyuuga rarely mated outside of their own. He shook the name of the potential father from his head and tried to circle around them.

Ino stepped into his path, her shoulder-length blonde hair settling back into place as she crossed her arms. "That self-loathing and worthless look in your eyes disgust me. It's not common in this village. Say something!" she yelled. Sasuke remained silent. Ino growled softly, her eyes narrowing, and she created a fist. Hinata gasped but Tenten and Sakura looked on quietly as Yamanaka punched the brunet. No one stopped; it was an argument between skilled shinobi and another shinobi would stop it.

"You shouldn't be scared to hit a girl," Ino jeered. She released her fist against his face once more. Sasuke coughed and the blood trickled from his mouth.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed.

The blonde trembled, holding back tears of rage and sadness. "We were worried about you and now you're back and you don't even have the decency to speak with us!"

Sasuke slowly raised his head, wiping at his mouth. The crimson Sharingan orbs stared back at the glowering woman. He'd promised himself at least two years before he used it again. Ino wasn't intimidated and she didn't move. "Say something," she hissed.

His eyes fading to black, the Uchiha spat out the remaining blood and reached for her. He drew her close, his mouth to her ear, then pushed her aside, continuing to his house. Ino's anger diminished at the hoarse voice floating back to them. "...Sorry," it said. She smiled and shook out her hand. "His jaw's hard." Sakura and Tenten laughed. Hinata smiled and stared after the man until he was engulfed in the crowd.

* * *

Sakura woke due to the fact someone lightly shook her. She moaned softly and swatted away the bothersome hands. "Sakura," her mother whispered, voice frantic. "Sakura, wake up. We have to go."

The young woman squinted through the darkness. Her gaze was drawn to the light shining through the window and the cascading waterfall she saw there diminished all thoughts of sleep. She turned back to her mother and gasped at the hunter hovering nearby. "What's going on?" Her hands encircled her unborn child protectively.

"I was sent to escort you to the Hokage-sama," Shugo said in a toneless voice. "A missing-nin has engaged in combat with my partner on the roof of your house. It's not safe." He stepped forward and held out his arm to Sakura.

She didn't think twice and took hold, allowing him to assist her into standing. "Why's he after me?" she whispered. The blank mask stared back at her, offering now answer. Sakura nodded her understanding. Shugo lifted the kunoichi's mother and walked with Sakura out of the house. Once downstairs and outside, he wrapped an arm around the young woman and took off. Glancing over her shoulder, she knew the house would be destroyed come sun-up. She sighed. '_Gaara'll be here in no time_.'

Indeed. The Kazekage intercepted the trio and took over the task of supporting his wife. "Onna…" he growled. "You're nothing but trouble."

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm tired. And if I have my baby right here in this forest, two months premature, because of what I'm being put through, none of you will want to know me." Her smile was fading fast along with her strength.

"Take her to your Hokage," Gaara said, circling around the masked figure.

Sakura yawned and took Shugo's arm. "Gaara…" The Kazekage headed off in the direction they'd just left. The kunoichi's eyes fluttered shut and, as strong as he could tell himself he was, the hunter knew he would have a hard time carrying a seventh-month pregnant woman _and_ her mother. She woke later that morning to find she was in Tsunade's private quarters.

The blonde Hokage rose immediately as he apprentice stirred. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand to Sakura's shoulder to keep her from getting up. "I don't want you stressing yourself. Besides, you're safe here."

Sakura nodded and yawned. "Who's after me and why? Your hunter-nin wouldn't tell me."

"A missing-nin from the Hidden Waterfall Village. I have his file if you want to see it."

Sakura smiled. Tsunade still confided in her after all she did. She inched her way back against the headboard and slowly rose into a sitting position. The Godaime Hokage came back with a tied scroll that she handed to the young woman. Sakura undid the string and rolled it open, settling in to read it thoroughly. "He's unstable," she said softly after several minutes. "He probably has no idea that because he left his village he can't return."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she held out a hand to silence the other. An explosion of smoke appeared directly in her room and diminished to reveal Shugo supporting Kyoushu. "Sakura-san, excuse me a minute."

"I think I should be a part of this," Sakura intervened. "My and Gaara's life is on the line. So, first, how's my mother's house? And how's my mother?"

"Water damage," Kyoushu replied, straightening up; Shugo's arms left him. "The east side is missing."

Tsunade hid her smile as Sakura nodded, for the situation was serious. "Your mother's sleeping off the shock," she spoke. "She took it upon herself to go out and inspect the house herself."

Sakura shook her head then glanced at the shinobi. "And Yamada Mizuiro, the missing-nin?"

"He got away," the smaller hunter replied, bowing his head. "My deepest apologies."

The older woman sighed and crossed her arms. The missing-nin was of a rare advanced bloodline and getting too close would lead to a rather messy death. '_Maybe I can use Naruto and Sasuke to help me on this one, but they're not on very good terms right now_.' She glanced at the silent young woman at her side. "No questions?"

Sakura smiled and folded her hands atop the open scroll in her lap. "You mean about the Godaime Kazekage?" She shook her head. "If he's not above us right now then he's sitting atop his own building back in Sonagakure. Now, if you'll help me then excuse me…" Sakura held out a hand and Tsunade took it, assisting her to her feet. "I have to use the restroom," the young woman concluded.

"You're dismissed," the blonde told her masked shinobi. The duo bowed then disappeared and the door to the bathroom closed. Tsunade smiled, brushing back her hair. There had been times she was doubtful for taking the Hokage position, but moments like these made it worth it.


	7. New Life

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** Ara, ara… (scratches the back of her head) What am I going to do with this fic? It keeps getting left behind. Mmmm! This is a more Hyuuga-based chapter than the others… which were Sakura-based; she's still in the chapter, mind you. And, if anything seems like… not entirely feasible or possible… I apologize beforehand (bows low) Keep on reading! I'll toss out something good, eventually…

* * *

_**Chapter Six – New Life **_

Hinata could only stand by as she watched them both get dressed in identical uniforms; Neji had agreed to wear the vest for the mission. Hanabi snapped her shuriken pouch shut after making sure it was full then stretched her arms high, sighing.

"Don't forget this." Neji tossed the black mask at her and she caught it.

"Onee-sama, I wish you were joining us," the youngest Hyuuga mumbled, pulling the cloth down over the lower half of her face. She smoothed it down so it blended in with the black turtleneck she wore under her vest.

"Hinata." Neji's voice sliced through the heir's doubtful thoughts.

Hinata looked over to see him smiling at her even though his face was partially hidden. With her hands folded lightly atop her stomach, she headed to him. Hanabi rolled her eyes and decided to give them their space. A Jounin already, this was her third A-rank mission. They usually went together—all three of them—but Hinata wouldn't be able to resume handling missions, no matter what rank, for another few months. Neji released the hair he'd been holding up, allowing Hinata to gather it together and form a loose braid. Folding it upward, she wrapped a band around it to keep the lengthy locks in place.

Hanabi had been all but ready and willing to cut off Neji's hair during the last mission; he had gotten it caught up during their hasty escape. It had been carelessness on his part, so he was now taking precautions. Neji grabbed Hinata's hand before she got away and raised it to his covered lips. "I'm sorry. I'm going to miss the birth."

"It can't be helped," Hinata said softly, lowering her eyes.

"Have it recorded for me when I return?"

She blushed, leaning into the caressing touch to the side of her face. "I'd rather not…"

"Neji-niisama!" Hanabi sang from outside.

Neji lowered his mask for a brief moment to place a kiss to Hinata's lips. "Wait for me." He swept by her and out of the room.

Hanabi stopped the door from closing, her eyes grinning for her as she excitedly spoke. "Guess who's here to take you to a join baby shower?"

"_Hi-na-ta_!"

Neji glowered at the back of Naruto's head as he was pushed out of the way. The blonde rushed into the room and placed both hands to the furiously blushing Hinata's stomach. "Feel it kick! Takes after that bastard, Neji, huh?"

"Hanabi," Neji scoffed, turning away. His order for them to leave fell short as he caught sight of the dark figure purposely standing in the shadows as to not be seen. His eyes narrowed and he grasped Hanabi's hand, pulling her along. The young girl drew closer to her cousin's side.

Sasuke stiffened at the reaction and stepped further back into the shadows. He closed his eyes, wondering how Naruto got him to agree to this. It was more of an ambush than an agreement. With Shikamaru controlling his movements by way of his Kage Mane, he was forced out of his home where two blondes, one man and one woman, accosted him.

"Ready, Sasuke?"

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't realize Naruto and Hinata were in the hall with him. His eyes wandered to the woman's stomach. '_So it _is_ his…_'

"Tsunade-no-baachan agreed to host it at her place," Naruto stated with a grin. Both him and Sasuke had been made aware of the reasons which brought Sakura back to her hometown and were asked to keep an eye on her whenever possible. Sasuke pushed away from the wall and followed after the duo. His curiosity was piqued with every nervous stare Hinata shot him over his shoulder but he chalked it up as her being scared also.

Naruto wrestled for a few moments, once outside the Hyuuga complex, on how to carry the woman. This only made the already shy Hinata blush a deep crimson.

§§§

Tsunade smirked where she stood out on the veranda of the building nestled beside the Hokage Monument. Naruto appeared before her, Hinata in his arms, followed by Sasuke. "Say something, bozu?" she drawled, crossing her arms. "I could hear your mutterings from all the way in the town."

Naruto placed Hinata on the solid ground and she backed up until she came in contact with another solid, yet warm, structure. Sasuke's hand landed lightly on her shoulder and he led her into the building where most were already gathered. A yelling match ensued between Hokage and Genin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cooed, hurrying to his side. He flinched as she grabbed his arms, half-expecting to be punched again. "Can you believe it?" she sighed. "A baby shower… when just yesterday, we were babies ourselves. Huh?" She rocked him back and forth.

"Ino," Sakura stressed, a tick appearing above her eye. "Get away from Sasuke-kun."

"Ah! Sakura, gomen. Was it you talking to me, or your big, old forehead?"

"What was that, Ino-pig?"

"I'm not the one that looks like a beached whale!"

The entire room fell silent. The food Chouji had been pilng into his mouth spilled out as he gaped at the women. Shikamaru swallowed hard, sweat trickling down his face. Sakura laughed, folding her hands atop her stomach. "What did you bring me?"

"You're going love it," Ino gushed, hurrying to the table piled up with presents already.

Sasuke tilted his head and a faint smile flitted across his face.

Breaking free of Tsunade's neck hold, Naruto pressed his face against the glass door and laughed. "Do you see it?"

"I see it," the woman said softly, smiling.

Hinata saw it also, along with most everyone else. Strangely enough, she felt comforted by the rare sight. She ducked her head low, blushing and also catching the Uchiha's attention. Now even Tsunade had her face pressed beside Naruto's as they gaped at Sasuke; his smile grew wider.

Shikamaru's groan was heard above the low undertone of voices. "I thought men weren't allowed at baby showers."

"We were short on guests?" Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders. All she did was roll out of her guest bed this morning and was snatched up saying she had to attend a party only a door away.

"Not… really," Kiba said hesistantly, a nervous grin tugging at his face. His sister had told him to leave Akamaru at home, therefore separating the inseparable. "We're just… early." Chouji's ear twitched and he glanced at the glass door the blondes still drooled all over, squinting. Tsunade and Naruto turned also, wiping their mouths. The woman laughed; the party was about to be in full swing shortly.

In mere minutes, Hinata and Sakura—both sitting side by side—were being lavished with attention and surrounded by people wanting to touch their stomachs. With chakra the babies hadn't been around before, they kicked, sending excited murmurs through the crowd.

Hinata shifted to accommodate her unborn child. Her eyes widened and she dropped her arms to snatch Sakura's hand. She whimpered loudly, squeezing, and closed her eyes tight. "Tsunade-sama…" the shy heir spoke. Her voice couldn't be heard above the festivities. "Tsunade-sama…!"

Sakura glanced downward and gasped. Unable to rise as quickly as she did before, she raised her hand as high as it could go and waved it around. "Tsunade-san, Hinata's water broke!" Hinata turned crimson red at the intense silence that fell throughout the large room but she didn't have long to be embarrassed—she'd just experienced her first contraction.

"Move. Move!" Tsunade pushed her through the stony crowd and stared at both women.

Sakura smiled as thought nothing was wrong and pointed to Hinata's hand clutching her arm. "She's in labor."

Tenten and Ino soon came forward. "Hokage-sama, what can we do?"

"Are you to go to the hospital?" Tsunade asked Hinata gently. The Hyuuga woman shook her head and the Godaime Hokage faced the pair at her side. "Inform Hiashi about his daughter's condition. Have them begin preparations!"

"Hai!" Tenten and Ino disappeared.

Tsunade pried Hinata's hand from Sakura's arm and squeezed it within her own fingers. "Let's go," she whispered reassuringly, taking a step back. Hinata whimpered once more as she was forced to stand. The entire room shifted as everyone took a step back at the same time. "Getting you to the Hyuuga complex is the problem," she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. "That's probably why you're having the baby now—Naruto jostled you around so much." Hinata chuckled weakly and the blonde grinned.

Tsunade glanced to her left at the subtle movement and smiled as Sasuke stepped forward. "Trying to redeem yourself, Uchiha?" Hinata dug her nails into the older woman's skin, trying not to make any noise as another contraction came and went.

"Almost ten minutes since the last time she squeezed my hand," Sakura pointed out.

"The next one will probably be closer. Come on, Sasuke." Tsunade wrapped Hinata's left arm over her shoulder and Sasuke took the right. The supporting shinobi made eye contact and a large explosion of smoke filled the building.

"I wouldn't want any of you to be around when I go into labor," Sakura sighed loudly as the smoke cleared. "You're all useless. Even you three…" She glared pointedly at the shell-shocked Naruto and Kakashi, and the wide-eyed Iruka.

§§§

"I want Neji!" Hinata wailed, gripping her father's hand tightly. Hiashi closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sure he wishes to be here for this moment as much as you want him to be.

"Go get him…"

"Hinata. Be reasonable."

"That's why we're filming," Ino and Tenten chorused. Along with Sasuke and Tsunade, they were the only non-Hyuuga allowed in the birthing room, though there had been doubts about letting the Uchhia stay. Sasuke stood against the far left wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. The Hyuuga heir gave another pained cry as she was forced to continue pushing.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called out. The brunet's eyes narrowed. "Come over here." That's what he thought she wanted. "Please," the blonde pleaded, glancing away from the panting woman to stare at him over her shoulder. He pushed away from the wall and strolled to the bed. He stood on right side, arms hidden by the black cloak he wore.

Hinata stared at him through a haze of tears. Just as Tsunade suspected—something about the Uchiha calmed the young woman. Hinata knew what that "something" was: Sasuke and Neji were similar on so many levels. The most obvious—they were both the best rookies of their Genin years. As they progressed in life, both sought to grow stronger and break the bonds of family that restrained them. Neji now wanted his strength for a different reason and that reason was to protect his family. Had Sasuke changed in such a way?

The Uchiha reached forward with his left arm and gently tucked Hinata's soaked hair behind her ear. "Push," he mouth. Closing her eyes, the Hyuuga heir groaned loudly as she did as she had been told, then fell back onto the bed, panting heavily.

The family doctor laughed softly and stood back from the bed; everyone crowded her. "A baby boy."

"He looks just like Neji," Ino laughed.

Hinata laughed weakly, sleep already claiming her entire being. Hiashi replaced the sheets over her and wiped at his daughter's face. "Can I see him?" she asked softly, not wanting to succumb to sleep until she held her child. The nurse, wiping the baby's face clean, headed around to the side of the bed. Hinata sat up with her father's help and took the bundle into her arms. Her heart soared at the traditional Hyuuga orbs staring up at her. She sniffled and caressed her child's face with a single digit. The boy's brown knotted and he began a soft wail. Hinata laughed, "I guess he takes after me."

Ino and Tenten grinned, still videotaping.

"You should rest, Hyuuga-sama," the nurse spoke, holding out her arms for the child. "But first, do you have a name?"

"Kenta," Hinata yawned, lying back down. She closed her eyes. "Hyuuga Kenta."

* * *

The lone Konoha hunter moved silently through the forest. Shugo hated toting along the katana now attached to his back but his partner was needed back in the village. Beneath the white mask, his eyes narrowed and he studied the blood splatter on the trees. Had he been a lesser being, his mask would have thrown to the forest floor and he would have been emptying his stomach due to the carnage presented before him. But he was a hunter-nin, with a mission to complete.

Shugo's priority lay several yards away. He slid the weapon from its sheath, the blade ringing loudly in the empty woods. The masked figure stared down at the two bodies he knew to dispose of. His right hand trembled and he was forced to stab the sword into the blood-drenched ground—it was meant to be there for the special procedure anyway.

A hunter-nin he was, yes, but he also had a heart. A lone tear escaped from underneath the expressionless mask.


	8. Death

**Title:** Death and Rebirth

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** Ah… gomen, gomen (bows) The chapter might seem a little short but that's because if I'd added on the part I wanted to… it would have been a super long chapter and I don't want people to be reading like… eight pages worth of my crap-writing in one sitting.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Seven – Death _**

Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto had asked to meet him in the local bar of the village. He ignored the glares he received from patrons and took his seat in the back booth with Naruto. The blonde was swirling the remains of his drink around in the bottom of the short glass. I started yesterday," he said, answering the question he read in the other's dark eyes.

It had been almost two weeks since Hinata gave birth and since the elimination of Yamada Mizuiro. Naruto wasn't sure he could keep what he knew locked away inside anymore. He smiled wearily and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Naruto glanced around warily then leaned across the table to quickly whisper his news into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke sat back slowly and the blonde nodded, downing his drink and slamming the glass onto the wooden table. "But…" It was the only word the Uchiha's mind was able to come up with.

"You're more shocked than I am," Naruto smiled.

"Because it's not possible," Sasuke said in a voice that drew more attention than Naruto wanted. He just couldn't picture Umino Iruka behind the emotionless mask, wearing a similar expression. His eyes widened. "Do you think Kakashi-sensei—"

"He _was_ in the ANBU once," Naruto mumbled, staring longingly into his glass. "He still goes on missions with them sometimes. More importantly, he would never let Iruka-sensei out of his sight unless he knew the other man could take care of himself." But Kakashi had been missing when Mizuiro was taken care of. The blonde's eyes narrowed. Why? He shook his head then fished out the money for his drink as he stood. Naruto smiled at his friend. "Let's go."

Sasuke stood silently, tucking his hands into his pockets. He'd taken to wearing the traditional Chuunin uniform a few days ago. Naruto left his money on the counter to pay for the drinks as he passed and with a loud groan, headed back out into the sunlight.

"There you are," a female voice sighed. Shizune stared at the bar the two men had just left then at the men themselves. "Last place I would've looked," she mumbled. Her confused expression was replaced with a smile. "Nevertheless, I found you. Tsunade-sama wishes to have a word with you both." Sasuke grew tense but Naruto simply grinned, throwing out a jibe about the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade was sipping warm sake when the trio arrived in her office. Shizune left them to rejoin Raido and Genma. Sasuke's gaze was locked on the hunter-nins standing to the woman's right. Their chakra had been lowered to indiscernible levels but thanks to the kyuubi beside him, he knew the hooded figures.

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed, setting her cup aside. "It was reported two weeks ago that you learned something very interesting. I would've sought you out then but my hands were full at the moment. Care to take a stab at what I'm talking about?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling, working the muscles of his face as if actually thinking. "Oh! Don't forget my birthday's coming up at the end of the month… Iruka-sensei." He grinned.

Kyoushu shifted slightly, lowering his head.

"The tongue slips, Naruto-san," Shugo spoke. "The Hokage-sama's policy for knowing such a thing is death."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stepped up. Naruto shook his head and held an arm out to stop him. "If that's the case… so be it" He smiled. "But I doubt the Kyuubi would allow it." He spread his arms and closed his eyes. Tsunade smirked.

Kyoushu's katana slid soundlessly from its sheath and had Sasuke not activated his Sharingan instinctively, he would have missed the hunter's move. Kyoushu pressed the blade against the blonde's neck. Sasuke's right arm twitched and he almost immediately began drawing charka to his hand. Shogu disappeared from his place against the wall and the Uchiha found himself immobile on his knees, arms crossed behind him and the hunter's foot in the small of his back.

"Enough," Tsunade sighed. She realized she was avoiding the inevitable. "Stand down."

Sasuke grunted angrily as he was released and Naruto exhaled deeply. "I really thought I was going to die," the blonde exclaimed.

"It would be nice if I could," Tsunade groaned. "But that would be the cowardly way out of this mess." She raised the sake bottle to her head and took heavy swigs. "I have an entire team dead due to an ambush. Among them…" She clenched the bottle tight in her hand it slowly began crumbling. "Among them… were…" Sasuke and Naruto stared as the woman's voice began trembling. "Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto's mouth went dry as his eyes flew wide. He turned slowly and stared at the hunters. _That's_ why Kakashi had been missing the night of Kenta's birth.

"I'll deliver the news." All eyes fell on the kneeling brunet. "I'll do it," Sasuke repeated, staring at them with narrowed dark eyes.

"All right," Tsunade agreed. "If Hiashi won't allow you entrance, tell him I sent you personally with an urgent message."

§§§

Sasuke followed silently behind of the head of the Main House. He'd already informed the man walking ahead of him about the loss, but the task of breaking the news to the young woman still remained his. They stood outside the door, waiting to be acknowledged. The nurse saw them in, a sleeping Kenta in her arms. The faint trail of milk visible on his chin told them that Hinata had just finished breastfeeding.

The Hyuuga heir's smile became uncertain as she studied the men's somber expressions. Sasuke stepped away from Hiashi and grabbed a nearby chair, dragging it to the bed. He took Hinata's hand and her eyes widened. Never, in all of her twenty-one years of living could she remember the Uchiha touching her, and now he did it so intimately.

"Hanabi-kun and Neji are gone," Sasuke said softly. Her train of thoughts crashed and she stared at him, dumbfounded. "It was an ambush. An entire team was wiped out."

'_Two elite Hyuugas… gone_.' He glanced back at Hiashi to see the man struggling with himself then turned back to the woman. "Hinata, I'm sorry." Sasuke surprised even himself as he kissed her knuckles. He ghosted his fingers over the inside of her wrist and found an erratic pulse. Placing a hand to the side of her face, the Uchiha stared into the lavender eyes. "I think she's in shock."

Having said that, Sasuke was immediately asked to leave the room and several more Hyuuga family members replaced him. The young man gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Neither action helped to drown out the anguished screams that soon followed. He never even knew Hinata was capable of making such sounds.

Night found Uchiha Sasuke locked away in the corner of a bar.


	9. Knowledge

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** No one should try to hold onto the past. You cause yourself even more hurt and pain when you do. Look to the future and start anew.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**A/N:** (cackles) I was banned from updating stories and creating new ones for putting up a lemon chapter in my Bleach drabble set... which, coincidentally, was wiped off the face of the web site. Anyhoo...

It's gonna be a bumpy transition in getting Sasuke and Hinata together. This was only meant to be a drabble—the first page—but, you know… (shrugs) Whatever. I felt obligated to oblige a request on telling how the unlikely pairing came to be. My first intention had been to leave Neji alive (because all the Hyuuga are immortals!) but I killed him… Yep, yep, yep. It's gonna be a bumpy transitional phase. Also… that thing on the bottom—I've become one of the followers for that pairing… It was curiosity at first that made me try my hand at it on my drabble journal and now… I'm using it in this fic. (slips away)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight – Knowledge **_

The ceremony was held within the next three days. Tenten and Gai were the less composed of Team 10. Rock Lee appeared angry but inside, everyone knew he hurt as much as any other member of the Hyuuga family, none of whom attended the service. They would be holding a private ceremony.

Naruto sat around with a few others later that day, the entire shinobi population still adorned in black. He scrubbed at his face and glared at the ground.

"Your chakra's fluctuating. It's been doing it ever since the service," Shikamaru pointed out. He raised his head to stare at the bright sky; the weather was all wrong. "Are you going to exact revenge?" he asked softy. "The Hokage-sama already took care of it."

The blonde glanced at Sasuke.

_It was reported two weeks ago that you learned something very important. I would have sought you out then but my hands were full at the moment._

Fresh tears started anew in the man's blue eyes. Naruto lowered his head again. "I don't want revenge. I'm just worried about Hinata." He covered his face.

"She wasn't faring too well when I last left her," Sasuke spoke; all eyes fell on him and he sighed softly. "Her psychological well-being is where I'm most concerned. Everyone in that house is going to make sure she stays healthy, but her mind… it was already so fragile."

Silence fell over the small group as Sasuke's words sank in. Each shinobi's thoughts had been so loud, none of them realized Iruka and Kakashi had stopped before them until both men cleared their throats.

"The Hokage-sama wishes to see you," the new Jounin said softly, addressing the Uchiha.

"Is Sakura-chan over there?" Naruto asked, standing quickly. Iruka nodded. "I want to visit her."

"I'll come with you," Ino stated.

The grim reality was slowly setting in; this was their life as ninjas: live or die. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were left after the others disappeared. The Inuzuka stared at the dog by his side and grinned; even lying down, Akamaru was probably bigger than the other dogs of the household. "Shikamaru? Do you miss her?" The _her_ in question was Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He heard Chouji leave, thus leaving him and the younger man alone at the bottom of the Hokage monument. "Mendokusee… Why are you asking that now?"

"I dunno," Kiba mumbled, leaning forward so his forearms were braced atop his thighs.

"You're just scared right now." He relaxed at the fingers massaging his scalp and Shikamaru continued, "Both Ino and I agreed we weren't what the other needed. I wanted you—only Kami-sama knows why."

Kiba smirked. "Who did she want?"

"That's her little secret," Shikamaru groaned. His hand fell from the other's short hair and he draped the arm over his face.

§§§

Tsunade saw no problem in having her conversation with the young man while Sakura entertained visitors next door, but she wished they wouldn't be so loud.

"Sakura, you're huge," Ino gushed, sitting at the woman's bedside. "It's as if you're having triplets or something."

Kakashi tapped his chin with the latest Icha Icha novel. Sakura had learned to control her emotions well but he noticed a sudden rise in her chakra and knew Ino was close to the truth. He, himself, couldn't detect the child but every now and then, when either Naruto or Ino touched the woman's stomach, there were two different surges. "You would tell Gaara if he were having triplets, wouldn't you?" the Copy Ninja drawled.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and years of experience told Kakashi she was really telling him to mind his own business. "If I were having triplets, I would _kill_ Gaara. Twins… I don't mind."

Kakashi's eye curved upward and he snapped open the book to continue reading. '_Twins, huh_?'

In the next room over, Iruka sat with Tsunade and Sasuke as their conversation drew to a close. The Uchiha had had no problem answering the questions thrown at him earlier but he was now at a loss for words.

_How do you feel about Hyuuga Hinata_?

The words rolled around in his head until all he heard was "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade probed, staring at him closely. She leaned back and crossed her arms with a smile playing at her lips. "I just asked you because I'm placing you in charge of keeping a close watch on her. Consider it, a mission. With the ANBU watching you, she has double the protection. If you're not up to it…"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll do it." Before his disappearance, he'd never once given the Hyuuga heir a second glance let alone a first one. She had been a shadow and he had walked a dark path. It was no surprise she and Neji would be together—keep the bloodline going. He lowered his head then stared up at the Hokage from under dark bangs. The young man nodded resolutely.

Tsunade smiled. "You may both leave."

Sasuke and Iruka stood, bowing, then headed out through the door. Ino and Naruto sat sullenly on the floor and Iruka could see the laughter in Kakashi's dark eye. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped. The air around the blonde duo got heavier as the woman spoke.

"What did you do to them?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over Sakura.

"They're thinking certain actions over," she said, glaring at the back of the duo's heads. Her green eyes widened and she gaped up at the Uchiha. He had placed a hand lightly to her stomach and the unborn children moved about restlessly. Sakura was no longer able to mask their separate chakra and she prayed Gaara was nowhere near. "I've found my babysitter."

A soft chuckle escaped the brunet and she touched his smiling lips lightly.

"Sakura-chan, don't forget you're married," Kakashi interjected. "And I think your husband, who not only runs his own Hidden Village, is the jealous type."

Lovingly touching a hand to Sakura's hair, the surviving Uchiha excused himself and vanished. Things would have become too lively for him, though… Hinata would have probably wanted that instead of people worrying about her. Sasuke stood at the top of the Hokage monument, staring down at the Village. "A mission…" Was that all?

* * *

"Naruto!"

The Kyuubi slowly raised his head from his bowl of ramen and stared at the young woman dressed in black.

Ino ran up to the small shop and silently took a seat beside the man. Those closest to the Hyuugas would continue honoring the death of great shinobis for another two weeks. She ordered herself a bowl then sighed loudly. "You left," she said, staring at her hands.

Naruto's chopsticks stilled against the rim of the bowl. He tapped them once than grinned at her. "Sorry. I'm here now."

"That's not good enough," Ino hissed, clenching her hands tightly atop the counter.

Naruto noticed the glint off her neck and released his utensils to reach for her. Ino didn't pull away and, in fact, tilted her head so he could pull the silver chain free from the high neck of her dress. He smiled at the ring dangling from it, remembering when he'd given it to her so many years ago. "Thanks… for keeping it."

"I went out with Shikamaru."

They fell silent as Ino's bowl was placed atop the counter. The old man smiled then stepped back.

"Shikamaru, huh?" Naruto chuckled, caressing the blonde's draw as he drew his hand away. He stretched, tucking his arms behind his head. "That would've been okay."

Ayame gasped and her eyes widened as the harsh slap echoed through the partially empty streets. The Genin's own baby blue eyes were huge and his face stung immensely. "Ino…"

"You're worried about Hinata—so am I—but what about me?" Ino yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Have you any idea what I was harboring inside all those years you were gone?" She looked past the young man, gasping softly. Kiba and Shikamaru stood not too far from Ichiraku—the Inuzuka on his dog's back, eyes wide.

The young woman quickly paid for her untouched bowl of ramen and tried to take off, but Naruto snagged her forearm. He spun her back around and she fell against him, face buried in his clothed chest. Inhaling sharply, deeply, she quickly realized why she had been craving ramen for so long.

'_Her little secret, huh_?' Kiba smirked, running a hand through his hair. '_It's a secret I'll be glad to keep_.'


End file.
